Nirgge Parduoc
Nirgge Parduoc is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Louisenbairn and a villain from Bleach. History Nirgge, along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tier Harribel, and her Fracción were summoned to the fake version of Karakura Town by Aizen to fight the forces of the Soul Society. But when Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen were trapped by a fire prison created by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Baraggan took command. When the 2nd Espada found out there were four pillars holding the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, he first ordered Findorr Calius, another of his Fracción, to send four large Hollows to attack them. But they were slain by the Shinigami guarding the pillars so Baraggan sent four of his Fracción, Findorr, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Choe Neng Poww to attack them. Nirgge remained by his master's side, along with Ggio Vega and in the ensuing fights, all four Fracción were killed, though Choe did manage to destroy one pillar before his death. Enraged at losing over half his Fracción, Baraggan prepared to enter combat himself, but Ggio persuaded his master to let him and Nirgge handle it. The 2nd Espada agreed and gave them a pre-fight pep-talk before they entered battle with Nirgge taking on Marechiyo Omaeda. The Arrancar proved able to easily overpower the lieutenant with his strikes not even affecting him at first thanks to his Híerro. As Omaeda stopped to catch his breath, Nirgge asked if he was tired and told him to whip out whatever ultimate attack he was hiding. The lieutenant said he wasn't even going to use his Shikai and struck him again and again, but they still didn't phase the Arrancar. Nirgge slapped him away and later, Omaeda was taunting him about his clothing, when he released his Zanpakuto. The Arrancar attacked the lieutenant repeatedly, as he explained his Resurrección form gave up speed for even more strength. Nirgge went on to say that wouldn't be a problem fighting a fat lump like Omaeda and began chasing after him, attacking with his trunk. However the lieutenant suddenly used Shunpo to get on the Arrancar's back, much to his surprise and explained he was part of the Covert Ops, so he had to possess speed. Nirgge realized it had been an act and tried to attack only to get bashed on the head by Omaeda's Shikai. At first the lieutenant thought he'd won and taunted the Arrancar's body, but Nirgge regained consciousness and grabbed him with his trunk. He then grabbed Omaeda by the nose and held him up, stretching it, when suddenly he was struck by Captain Sui-Feng, who'd been hit away by Ggio. However Nirgge got back to his feet and attacked Omaeda, burying him in rubble then wondered if should've eased off a bit, but decided the lieutenant had been so annoying, he'd gotten what he deserved. But Omaeda emerged, somewhat unscathed though Nirgge managed to wrap his trunk around his foot and started smashing him against the buildings and ground. The Arrancar prepared to finish the lieutenant off with a point-blank Cero, however he used the momentum to kick Nirgge in the head. He managed to recover and angrily continued attack Omaeda, but Omaeda pretended to get knocked out, before he dodged Nirgge's attack using Shunpo then finished the Arrancar with a final strike of his Zanpakuto. Personality Nirgge has a habit of lacking foresight, boasting in battle, and being demeaning towards his opponents, such as when he insulted Omaeda for being fat, despite having a similar build himself. He also is somewhat perverted, as seen when he told the lieutenant, he'd rather fight Rangiku Matsumoto than him. Despite these traits, Nirgge can be patient in battle, letting Omaeda tire himself out by trying to cut through his Hierro before attacking and and at first, his fight bored him. Like all of his fellow Fracción, he holds great respect for Baraggan, treating him like a king. Powers and Abilities Nirgge has considerable spiritual power, as well as a great deal of physical strength, succeeding in overwhelming Omaeda with little effort, even when he pushed back with full force. He can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast used by Hollows and Arrancar. Nirgge also possesses a strong Híerro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin extremely strong and his was able to protect him from Omaeda's Zanpakuto strikes without him even countering. Like all Arrancar, Nirgge can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Mamut, with release command, "Trample". When he does so, he is transformed into an enormous form resembling a humanoid wooly mammoth, granting him even more power and strength, not just in his arms, but also in his lower body so he can jump very high. Nirgge can also extend the trunk this form gives him to a max of about 10 times its original length, so as to attack his enemies or trap them. Trivia *Nirgge's name wasn't actually revealed during the story line, it was mentioned in volume of 38 of the manga which had his character profile. He was the only Fracción whose name wasn't mentioned and in the anime his name was stated in a preview of the next episode. *Nirgg'es fight with Omaeda was longer in the anime than the manga with him getting killed by Sui-Feng smashing into him because of Ggio. *The name of Nirgge's Zanpakuto is "Mammoth" in Spanish and "Giant Elephant Soldier" in Japanese, a reference to his mammoth based Resurrección form. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil